Pediatrics
by horsejumper127
Summary: Just a little drabble I did with Carlisle. It's pretty good, I think. Read and see for yourself. One-shot, slight OOC.


**A/N: This is just a little drabble I did for fun. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine... but if it was, I would own Edward and Emmett and Jasper and Carlisle. *swoon***

My eyes flashed to the clock on my mahogany desk and I groaned internally. Another day of work. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. It's just lately... some really crazy stuff has been going on. And of course there's the fact that due to our lacking activity in the ER, I have been assigned to the pediatric ward. From the "Dr. Cullen loves treating children"'s to the "Dr. Cullen can calm down even the most frightened kid"'s someone somewhere thought that I would be just the person for the job. Great.

Yes. I have been told that I have great bedside manner. I've also been told that kids love me (though a lot of those "kids" were teenage girls). I'm just not sure that little kids are my calling. But despite my dwindling enthusiasm, I still have to show up, and I still have to do my job.

I pulled on a pair of maroon scrubs, seeing as I refused to wear the ones covered in teddy bears. I'm not surrendering my dignity. Not yet.

I grabbed my bag and trudged out to my car. There was no "pep in my step" today, as Emmett would put it. Gracefully, I slid in and shut the door. The purr of the engine was calming, maybe even reassuring. I pulled out onto the main road. There literally is only one "big" road and practically everything you could possibly need is on it. So basically you're a sad person if you manage to get yourself lost in Forks.

I turned into the hospital parking lot, parked in one of the few spots reserved for employees, and checked the time. 7:25, my shift started at 7:30. WIth a sigh, I climbed out of my Mercedes and approached the automatic doors marked with "MAIN ENTRANCE" in big, red letters.

I brushed off the "Good Morning, Dr. Cullen"'s I got from eager nurses with a slight bob of my head. No need to be rude, but I shudder to think what would happen if I unintentionally led one of them on. And it would be highly unintentional, believe me.

Gliding through the doors of the pediatric ward, I clocked-in and continued back to the shared office for all the pediatricians and nurses. I sat down on the couch and flipped on my pager. One of the older nurses smiled and waved at me. I smiled back at her, and wasn't surprised when her heart rate soared. That's a typical reaction with females.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ I sighed as my pager went off. I knowingly directed myself to room 109, and I could hear the screaming kid from the other end of the hall... and it was a LONG hall.

I knocked twice on the door out of courtesy before pushing it open. A little boy no older than three sat on the table wearing Spongebob Square Pants footie pajamas. I didn't even have to look him over to see what was wrong. I could smell it. But when I _did _look, I was surprised at the severity of the gash. Almost the entire right leg of his pajamas was gone, and what was left looked like it had been through a shredder. A tired looking nurse stood against the wall holding a syringe. She looked _seriously_ relieved that someone else was here to take over.

I shook hands with the boy's mother and introduced myself as Dr. Cullen. I wasn't surprised to hear her heart rate increase. I then proceeded to ask the nurse about the boy's condition. She practically had to yell over his screaming.

"HE'S TWO AND A HALF! HE FELL ON A RUSTY CAN AND NEEDS A TETANUS SHOT AND STITCHES! BE CAREFUL, HE'S FEISTY!"

I nodded in silent comprehension. She smiled gratefully before exiting the room.

I slowly approached him, talking in soothing tones. I was quite pleased when his screaming lessened to whimpers. I continued talking in soothing tones as I cleaned the injection site.

The peace didn't last long. As I prepared to give him the shot, he realized what was happening and took a well-aimed kick. And it hit me... well, in the manhood. I gave a half-second of deliberation before deciding that a human would be doubled over by now. So that's what I did. I fell forward, clutching my stomach like they did in movies. Then the little brat started laughing and clapping his hands. I surrendered.

"I'm going to call another doctor," I croaked out before making a theatrical exit from the room.

I grabbed the next nurse I saw and told her to see what she could do with the kid. She agreed and hurried off in that direction.

As if things couldn't get any worse, as I rounded the corner, I got plowed over by a boy and a girl (although the girl could have easily passed for a boy) having a wheelchair race. Of course, the blow didn't hurt me, but it thoroughly irritated me. I stood up, and as soon as I was out of their way the kids continued without even an apology. I huffed and continued on my way.

I was forced to stop when my pager went off, this time sending me to room 125. I grabbed the chart and read it over.

_Name: Gabriella Carter_

_Age: 18 months_

_Notes: Suspected case of H1N1 virus. _

Great. Swine flu. I sighed and pushed open the door.

The baby was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, but I could sense the unease. Her breathing was erratic, and I could feel the fever radiating from her. I introduced myself to the mother and asked for the baby to be put on the table. She complied.

I laid an icy hand on the baby's forehead and got a rough idea of the fever. About 102. Dangerously high for a baby. I placed my stethoscope on her chest to listen to her breathing. An unnecessary prop, really. I could very clearly hear her breathing.

I turned to the mother to tell her that we needed to take an x-ray of her chest. When I turned back the baby was awake and fully aware. Strange...

Then I heard it. The tiny gag was little notice as to what was about to happen. I watched in frustration as she puked on me. Fantastic. As quickly as possible, I dismissed myself from the room and headed for the front desk.

"I think I'm going to go home for the day," I informed the lady behind the counter.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. May I ask why?"

Well, I could tell her the truth and risk getting chucked back in there with the kicking, puking, wheelchair-racing brats, or I could tell her I was sick. I chose the latter.

"I'm just not feeling too well. I don't want to risk getting anyone else sick." What a lie. I'd never taken off sick a day in my life.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. You feel better."

I smiled a dazzling smile before turning to exit the hospital. Thank goodness.

I got home to find Esme busy with her plants. She turned to face me.

"You're home early! Wh-what happened to _you?_" she questioned with a hint of amusement in her voice. Ha-ha. Very funny.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, besides getting kicked in the manhood, run over by a wheelchair and puked on by a swine flu baby. Just a normal day."

I couldn't miss the small smile that flashed across her face. Ugh.

And that was the first and last day that I worked as a pediatrician.


End file.
